


Movies Are Better With Popcorn...

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Horny Nanase Haruka, Living Together, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Public Blow Jobs, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Due to their differing schedules, Makoto and Haru haven't seen each other for weeks. Just when Haru thinks he canfinallyhave some...alone time...with his boyfriend, Makoto blurts out that he wants to go to the movies. But even at the theater, Haru has only one thing on his mind...and when Haru wants Makoto, the simple fact that they're in a movie theater isn't going to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I can't believe Horny Nanase Haruka is an actual suggested tag~~  
>   
>  Hey guys! It's time to go back to the trash can XP I wrote this one for the Makoharu Flash Bang event on tumblr! My art partner for this event is the lovely [aragakiyuki,](http://aragakiyuki.tumblr.com/) who made this awesome (NSFW of course) art [here](http://aragakiyuki.tumblr.com/post/180606209411/makoharu-flash-bang-movies-are-better-with) (it's also at the bottom of this page ^^). We had a lot of fun! 
> 
> Also I was too embarrassed to title this fic being in an event and all, but the _real_ title of this is: 
> 
> Movies are Better with Popcorn and Blowjobs
> 
> XDD Enjoy!

Haru was bored.

Not to say the movie was _boring_ per se; it was action-packed, funny, and very entertaining. However, Haru was not in the mood to watch a movie.

He was in the mood to watch Makoto and only Makoto. Watch Makoto on his back in their bed, squirming under him; watch Makoto on all fours in front of him, moaning as Haru—

Haru gave himself a mental shake, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. This wasn’t going to work. He hadn’t seen Makoto in person for three weeks because of their differing schedules; Makoto would come to bed so late that Haru was already asleep, and Haru would be long gone for practice when Makoto would wake up in the morning. And now, when they _finally_ had some time together, Makoto had insisted that he wanted to see this movie. Haru looked over at Makoto, who was slowly eating popcorn from the bucket in his lap as he watched, clearly absorbed in the plot. Haru felt a slight pang of guilt that he was probably going to ruin this for him, but it couldn’t be helped.

Haru wanted Makoto. **_Now._** It was that simple.

With his lust completely overriding any remaining rational thought, Haru leaned over to Makoto, purposefully grazing his ear with his lips. “Makoto.”

“Hm?” If that move had affected Makoto at all, he didn’t show it.

Haru did it again, nipping lightly this time. “Put your hand over your mouth.”

“Wha— _ah!”_ Makoto let out a small gasp that was probably too loud for a theater as Haru’s hand slid down his abdomen behind the popcorn bucket, firmly rubbing him through his pants.

Makoto bit his lip to keep from crying out again, trying to control himself. “Haru!” he whispered urgently, “What are you _doing?”_

“Take a guess,” Haru replied as he took the popcorn bucket away, setting it on the floor beside him so he could have better access.

Makoto (naturally) continued to protest, putting both hands on his crotch and blocking Haru’s advances. Haru glared at him. “Haru, there are other people here!”

Haru was undeterred; he brought one of Makoto’s hands to his lips, briefly sucking on two of his fingers before replying, “There’s only a few, and they’re way at the bottom of the theater. If you stay quiet, we’ll be fine.” Discussion over, Haru slid off his seat onto his knees, scooting over so he was in front of Makoto.

“But Haru, you know I can’t— _mmh!”_ Makoto’s hands flew to his mouth as Haru unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough so that he could access Makoto’s half-aroused cock. Makoto’s face burst into flames as he looked around, trying to determine if anyone could see them. His attention to the area around them derailed as Haru leaned over, enclosing the tip of his arousal in a sinful kiss. Makoto moaned into his hands, biting his lip to try to keep quiet. The movie had entered a serious moment, and the music in the scene had quieted drastically. Nevertheless, Haru continued to torment him, bringing him to full arousal in record time as he continued to kiss and lick him thoroughly. Haru nuzzled at the base of his cock, leaving teasing nips along his testicles. He swiped upwards with his tongue in a long stripe, following the vein along the underside. Makoto bucked in his seat, biting his lip harder. He would _not_ cry out; the theater was almost utterly silent—

Haru took Makoto entirely into his mouth just as the music picked up again, an action sequence now in progress. Makoto momentarily lost control and let out a small moan. Haru looked up at him, a dangerous glint in his eye as he bobbed up and down, setting a pace he knew drove Makoto crazy. Makoto’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second, briefly forgetting where they were as his hands slipped from his mouth to grip the armrests.

“Haru…” he whispered desperately, his hips coming up off the seat to meet Haru’s pace. He didn’t need to worry about hurting Haru by doing so; they’ve had a lot of practice doing this, and as a result Haru’s gag reflex had practically disappeared. 

Haru made a noise of agreement, and Makoto couldn’t hold back another moan, slightly louder this time. The music in the film picked up as Haru picked up speed, reaching a hand underneath Makoto’s sweater to reach up and tease one of his nipples. Surprised by the added stimulation, Makoto lost himself completely and cried out just as the music reached its crescendo; Haru moved faster as he swallowed Makoto’s release, taking care not to spill any of it.

_“Haru…!”_ Haru’s increased speed caused Makoto to cry out again, twisting in the seat as he lost himself to pleasure.

Haru let him ride it out as long as he could before he finally let go of him, carefully putting Makoto back together and zipping up his pants for him. He then slipped back into his seat, gently setting the popcorn bucket back onto Makoto’s lap as if nothing had happened.

Makoto, on the other hand, sprawled boneless in his seat, trying to control his harsh breathing as he regained his senses and ability to move. He looked over at Haru, who now had his focus on the movie. “Haru!”

Haru leaned over towards him, his eyes still on the screen. “What?”

Makoto spluttered, amazed at his nonchalance. “What do you mean, 'What?' You just—”

“Makoto,” Haru started in a fierce whisper as he turned to face him, his ocean eyes ablaze with sincerity, “from the moment I saw you today I wanted to do that. I wanted to run my hands all over you, feel every inch of you.”

Makoto could feel himself heating up again. “Haru…”

Haru’s lips curved into a small frown. “And yet here we are at the movies. Did you really want to come here today? I could’ve sworn that you were thinking the same thing I was as soon as you walked in the door.”

Makoto’s blush returned, and he turned back to the movie. “I was,” he admitted in a quiet whisper, “but it’s been so long, so when I saw that look in your eyes I just panicked and suggested the movie.” He let out a small sheepish laugh. “I’ve been over here kicking myself actually. I don’t know what I was worried about. Nerves can be an old habit, I guess.”

Makoto’s confession only made Haru’s blood burn hotter. He stood up, not caring that they were in the middle of a movie. “We’re leaving.”

“But, Haru—” Makoto started in surprise.

Haru set the forgotten popcorn bucket on the floor and reached out his hand towards Makoto. “We’ll come see this again, I promise,” he said, a small smile curving his lips, “Right now we have something more important to do.”

Makoto’s blush reached his ears, but he stood up, taking Haru’s hand as he allowed himself to be led out of the theater. 

\---((The End?))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you notice, I tagged it like there are more sexy times than you actually see in this story, and that's because I have written a Chapter 2 ^^ Once the event is over [cuz this is the entire story for the event, no more], and I find time to type it up, (I'm only working on three other stories lol, when it rains it pours), there _will_ be more sexy times, so please stay tuned!
> 
> And as always I'd LOVE to hear from you!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~freaky-hanyou


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I bet you guys thought I’d forgotten, didn’t you? XP NEVER FEAR for I will never leave this trash can :p
> 
> Also just for reference, as I have them living together I also gave them a slightly bigger sized Tokyo apartment, let’s say they’re pooling their rent money lol.
> 
> So! It’s time for poor Haru to get some XPP

Haru was quiet on the journey from the movies to the train station, on the train ride to their station, and on the short walk home from the station. Makoto gave him a sideways glance as he unlocked the door to their apartment; he seemed perfectly fine. Makoto had felt bad for him when they were leaving the theater: he had been pretty hot and bothered, to put it lightly. But what could Makoto have done? Gone with him into the bathroom or something? Haru deserved better than that, so instead he settled for holding his hand the entire way home. _He must’ve cooled down at some point,_ Makoto thought as he opened the door, _Maybe we’ll have some dinner before we—_

Makoto’s thoughts ended with a loud squawk as Haru pinned him abruptly to the front door, forcefully closing it using Makoto’s bodyweight. He gripped the open sides of Makoto’s jacket and stood on tiptoes, yanking Makoto closer to kiss him passionately. Makoto made a noise of surprise into the kiss, feeling Haru’s hard length grind against him insistently. Makoto broke away from the kiss for a moment, his eyes wide. “Haru, but you—”

“This is,” Haru began, unable to stop himself from kissing Makoto again, “all I could think about,” he kissed him again, “the entire way home.” He kissed him once more as he tried to end the discussion, pushing at Makoto’s jacket and urging him to take it off.

Makoto allowed his jacket to fall to the floor, but he protested once again. “Haru, let’s at least go further inside—”

“Can’t wait,” Haru replied, coming back down onto his feet as he dropped his jacket to the floor as well. “I can’t wait a second longer.”

At that, Haru reached up with both hands, framing Makoto’s face as he pulled him to his level for a forceful kiss. Makoto could feel Haru’s passion burning him through his lips, and he finally gave up, reaching to wrap his arms around Haru’s hips, his hands settling on his rear. Haru moaned his approval and pressed Makoto harder against the door, kissing him for all he was worth. After a few more moments Makoto had to pull away to breathe, and Haru settled for leaving singeing kisses along Makoto’s neck, hands dropping to pull at the hem of Makoto’s sweater. Makoto lifted his hands and allowed Haru to pull the sweater away; Haru practically ripped his own off before he was kissing Makoto again, his hands running appreciatively up and down his chest. Makoto made a breathy sound against his lips, his own hands starting to work at the closure of Haru’s belt. Haru pulled Makoto’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he teasingly flicked one of Makoto’s nipples back and forth. Makoto felt his knees weaken, and he leaned harder against the door, allowing Haru to do whatever he wanted. Belt open, Makoto managed to wrestle open the button and zip, and Haru’s pants dropped to the floor. In response Haru worked at Makoto’s pants as well; in seconds the both of them had kicked off their pants and shoes, and Haru’s lips were on his again, kissing him like Makoto was the air he needed to breathe.

Makoto broke away for a moment, knees getting even weaker as one of Haru’s roaming hands palmed his erection. “Haru…” he started before swallowing to find his voice again, “Haru, I don’t think I can stand up any longer…”

Haru maneuvered him away from the door, lips never leaving his again as he turned them around and encouraged Makoto to fall back onto the wooden floor that made up the entrance to the main room. Makoto laid down on his back, his legs reflexively wrapping around Haru’s. He felt the wood dig into his shoulder blades, and he made a small noise into their kiss; Haru pulled back at that, the last of his rational thinking winning out as he realized how cold and uncomfortable the floor must be. Reaching back, he grabbed both of their jackets and made Makoto sit up, spreading them out as best he could in his aroused state. Makoto smiled at his thoughtfulness and laid down again, beckoning Haru back to him. Haru settled between his legs once again, holding himself up with both hands as he dropped lingering kisses to Makoto’s lips. Makoto’s legs came back around him, and he pulled Haru down with a push to his shoulders, encouraging him to lay fully against him.

“Makoto…” Haru murmured passionately, blue eyes staring so deeply into green it was as if nothing and no one else existed. Makoto reached up, tenderly brushing a hand through Haru’s hair; Haru gave him a little smile before he came down again, drowning Makoto in insistent kisses. He moved his hips, slowly starting to grind himself against Makoto; glued to him as he was in this position, it didn’t take long for Makoto’s noises against his lips to increase in volume and for his grip on Haru’s shoulders to tighten.

All too soon Haru’s tantalizing movements were becoming too much, and Makoto broke away from his lips, panting. “H-Haru…please, keep going…” he pleaded in a throaty whisper.

Loath as he was to move away from him, Haru was powerless against Makoto’s quiet plea. He shifted back, fighting off his briefs before he quickly pulled Makoto’s underwear away as well. Then, before Makoto had time to protest Haru knelt between Makoto’s legs, ignoring the harsh bite of the entryway floor into his knees as he pulled them over his shoulders, lifting him and holding him by the waist so most of Makoto’s legs hung over Haru’s body. Makoto instinctively braced himself up with his hands on the floor and let out a shout as Haru nuzzled him, edging his tongue into his entrance.

_“Haru!”_ Makoto cried out, hips bucking up on automatically as Haru slowly worked him open, preparing him with his tongue. He gently played around the edge of his entrance, never stretching him as wide or as deep as Makoto desired. Makoto’s hands clenched into tight fists as his head thrashed to the side; Haru always had the innate ability to play him like a well-tuned instrument, and because of that he felt like he was losing his mind.

“Haru, H-Haru- _chan,”_ he murmured, losing himself to the teasing swipes of Haru’s tongue. _“Please_ keep, _haah,_ keep going…”

Haru could feel his own erection protesting loudly too, so he gave in, gently lowering Makoto’s lower half as he moved between his legs once more. Leaning down to take one of Makoto’s nipples into his mouth, he pushed a finger, then two inside Makoto, giving him the stretch that he wanted.

Makoto moaned in encouragement, but all too quickly it wasn’t enough. _“More,_ Haru,” Makoto said breathlessly, “I need more. _Please.”_

Haru obeyed and added a third finger as he swirled his tongue around Makoto’s nipple. He was as eager to get a move on as Makoto was, however he didn’t want to rush and hurt Makoto in the process. He bent and twisted his fingers, trying to reach the angle that he knew would send Makoto to another level.

Some more fidgeting and Makoto’s hips suddenly shot upward, gasping in pleasure as Haru methodically rubbed his prostate. Haru bit down gently on his nipple, and Makoto moaned, both hands weaving themselves into Haru’s hair. _“Ah!_ Haru, **_Haru,_** _Haruka_ _please…”_

Haru removed his fingers and spread completely over him again, bracing himself barely above him with his hands and closing the distance for a heated kiss. Makoto’s unrepentant, shameless begging and cries of his name always drove Haru crazy, though he’d never tell Makoto that. He’d probably just do it _more,_ simply to rile him up, and then Haru would never be able to make it very far.

As Haru continued to torment Makoto with his kiss he reached down, trying to line himself up with Makoto’s entrance. He kept having difficulty, however; he was so fired up that he could barely think straight, and somehow multitasking in this way while kissing Makoto was proving to be too much for him. He made a tiny noise of frustration. Hearing this, Makoto looked down to see what was going on. Noticing Haru’s troubles, he reached down with both hands to teasingly caress Haru’s arousal with a gentle stroke. Haru moaned against his lips, canting his hips towards Makoto’s talented hands. Encouraged, Makoto teased him a bit more, playing with the head with one hand while the other continued his gentle strokes. He couldn’t see very well from this position but whatever he was doing must’ve been working; Haru’s kisses grew more and more haphazard until he finally broke away with a gasp, unable to catch his breath.

_“Makoto,”_ he said between deep gasps of air, “I-If you don’t stop, I’m not going to make it…”

Makoto took pity on him and held him firmly, finishing the initial task of guiding him to rest at his entrance. Haru let out a deep groan of unabashed want before he pushed forward, sheathing himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Makoto cried out in pleased surprise, tightly gripping Haru’s shoulders with both hands as he wrapped his legs around Haru’s hips. Haru started to move at a torturously slow pace, teasing them both and building the tension even further.

Makoto bucked against him, trying to entice Haru into moving faster, but Haru would not relent; he slowly picked up his pace, the pressure building and building to a maddening extent. Makoto’s hands slipped down Haru’s shoulders to his rear, squeezing as he leaned up to nip at Haru’s bottom lip, encouraging him to close the short distance with a frenzied kiss. Before long Makoto pulled away however, unable to concentrate. He moaned in frustration, needing Haru to fuck him so hard they’d damage the floorboards.

_“Haru,”_ he begged, “Haru _please, mmn…_ H-Haru go **_faster,”_** he peppered kisses all over Haru’s face, tasting the salt of perspiration as Haru’s concentration finally started to crack. He sped up, and Makoto moaned in relief. He matched his pace and tried to hike his legs higher on Haru’s hips. He kept slipping down, so after a few more attempts Haru shifted, rearing back up so he could push Makoto legs as far back as they would go, enabling him to reach that special angle Makoto was silently begging him for.

_“Makoto…”_ he groaned, unable to control himself any longer as he drove himself into Makoto at a blistering pace, feeling nothing but Makoto’s body, Makoto’s heat, Makoto’s _love_ for him. “I can’t stop…”

_“Never stop,”_ Makoto replied just as heatedly, and Haru knew that Makoto was talking about more than just their current circumstances. He leaned down, pushing Makoto’s legs back just a bit further as Makoto stretched to close the remaining distance between them at the same time; Haru then kissed him so carefully, so tenderly that Makoto could never doubt him even for a moment: Haru would never stop being there for him, never stop holding him and supporting him, never stop _loving him_ with his every breath.

Makoto broke the kiss, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye as he smiled his special smile, the one reserved only for Haru. “I love you, Haru.”

Makoto’s words caused Haru to fall over the edge, and as his eyes shut in ecstasy, he slammed his hips forward square into Makoto’s prostate, causing him to fall with him, clinging to Haru tightly as the rest of the world fell away. Haru kept up his unrelenting pace through Makoto’s release, and Makoto couldn’t hold back his shout, crying Haru’s name over and over through the climax that seemed to be never-ending. Haru stifled his cries with one desperate kiss, using his actions to convey his own uncontrollable emotions to Makoto. Makoto soon collapsed back onto the jackets as Haru released his legs, coming to lie on Makoto’s chest with an ear over his thundering heart. Makoto’s breath slowly evened as he methodically ran his fingers through Haru’s hair, enjoying the peace and the afterglow.

“I love you too, Makoto.” Haru’s quiet admission broke their comfortable silence; although Haru knew that his actions were enough to convey to Makoto how he felt, he still wanted Makoto to hear the words. He _deserved_ to hear the words, so much more than Haru was able to say them. He could tell Makoto how much he _wanted_ him without so much as a blink, but when it came to _love…_ sometimes, it was a bit more difficult for him to express that emotion so plainly in words.

Makoto understood that sometimes Haru couldn’t bring himself to voice his feelings as often or as easily as Makoto did, so he gladly welcomed them any time Haru embraced the opportunity. He let out a happy sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of Haru’s head: a fond gesture meant to convey to Haru that he appreciated his words, his actions, all of it.

“Do you feel better?” Makoto asked, changing the subject back to their current _escapade_ in the entryway; for his part, Makoto was quite sated and content, so he wanted to make sure Haru felt the same, that he no longer was tormented by the unquenchable _want_ from a few hours ago.

“…No.” came the quiet reply, and Makoto frowned, watching as Haru shifted so he could sit on top of Makoto, straddling his waist. His eyes widened as he saw a slow, lazy grin form on Haru’s lips. “That wasn’t even close to being enough,” Haru said in a low voice, and he leaned down to try to kiss Makoto again; however, Makoto blocked his lips with his fingers, his expression half scandalized, half shocked.

“W-Wait, Haru! Can’t we at least go to the bedroom?!”

Haru paused to consider this, then suddenly guided Makoto’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them loudly enough that Makoto’s cock couldn’t help but twitch in interest. Haru pulled back just enough to reply. “We can go to the living room.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “The living room?”

Haru nodded. “I’m going to fuck you on the couch. And then, we will go to the kitchen and make use of our sturdy countertops.”

Makoto’s jaw dropped, but he could tell by Haru’s expression that he was being completely serious. Despite his surprise, Makoto felt desire and want start to pool low in his belly. “Then we can go to the bedroom?” he couldn’t help but ask in a quiet, excited voice.

Haru’s grin returned before he leaned down for one more lingering kiss. He pulled back to answer, “ _Then_ we can go to the bedroom. And stay there.”

Makoto saw stars as Haru kissed the living daylights out of him yet again. Nevermind the bedroom, it’d be a miracle if they made it to the couch. Haru was a force to be reckoned with when he was in a mood like this.

And Makoto loved every minute of it.

\---((A Week Later))---

Makoto surreptitiously looked side to side, double checking _again_ that no one was sitting around them. He had chosen the last row of the theater for a reason. Before last week he’d been genuinely excited to see this movie, but now whenever he thought about it that excitement was overridden by a… _different_ kind of excitement.

Now they were back again, and Makoto was not above a little payback.

He leaned over to Haru, who was calmly watching the movie, and brought his lips close to his ear. “Haru…”

Haru’s gaze flicked over to Makoto the instant he heard his name fall from Makoto’s lips in the deep, sultry voice Makoto only ever used in the privacy of their own apartment…and now in movie theaters too, he supposed. He sucked in his breath at the feel of Makoto’s lips brushing against his neck, but he couldn’t say he was surprised when he watched Makoto put the popcorn bucket on the floor and slide to his knees in front of him. He’d almost been expecting it really; if Makoto hadn’t made a move, Haru probably would’ve done so again. Makoto rubbed his cheek against Haru’s crotch before starting to fidget with his belt buckle. Haru bit the inside of his lip, holding back both a gasp and a small grin.

They were never going to see this movie.

\---((The End!))---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffff what fun. So that’s all I have done for now, I’m kind of exhausted at the moment but I have so many ideas right now it’s absurd, so you’ll be hearing from me lol. I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
